


Road

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun - Freeform, Comedy, Do Kyungsoo| D.O / Park Chanyeol, Drama & Romance, Genital Piercing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycles, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: As únicas paixões de Chanyeol eram motos e corridas. Ele vivia para elas e por elas.Mas após um acidente, ele teria que aprender a amar outras coisas, como a si mesmo e ao Kyungsoo, o estranho que sempre insistia em lhe acompanhar na bebida, para que não se sentisse sozinho.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa fanfic deveria ter saído em 2019, só tenho desculpas a pedir e desejar uma boa leitura ♡

Há quem diga que sua paixão fosse louca, que ele estava apenas adiantando sua morte, se colocando em risco. Mas se você parar pra pensar, não havia muita diferença entre caminhar na calçada e acelerar sua moto por entre trilhas e estradas. Para Chanyeol, a probabilidade de alguém tropeçar, bater a cabeça e morrer é a mesma de que ele tem de sofrer um acidente quando compete em corridas; provavelmente seus cálculos estavam errados e isso pudesse ser provado, mas quem disse que o Park daria ouvidos?

Sua única paixão é — e sempre seria — estar numa moto em alta velocidade, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo e seu sangue ferver em excitação.

Chanyeol era casado com a corrida e o perigo que lhe acompanhava era seu amante.


	2. A Corrida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ♡

Se para o ser humano o limite entre o seguro e o perigo, entre a vida e a morte for uma moto em alta velocidade, então Park Chanyeol estava, definitivamente, nessa linha reta e instável.

E ele a adorava.

Os primeiro raios da manhã despontavam no horizonte, iluminando a escuridão da estrada. Chanyeol nem se importava de sair antes que o Sol nascesse, não quando era para andar com sua moto pela estrada praticamente deserta. Mesmo todo vestido e protegido, conseguia sentir o vento cortando-lhe o rosto, deixando seu corpo gelado, mas a sensação de liberdade que se espalhava em seu peito o mantinha aquecido o suficiente para não se importar, era sempre assim e sempre seria. Acelerou mais um pouco e seguiu em frente, iria de encontro ao seu amigo, novamente, naquela semana. Oh Sehun comprou uma moto nova para competir e queria brincar um pouquinho com sua nova filha antes de ‘ir à luta’ com ela, e nada melhor do que fazê-lo com Chanyeol num Motocross Freestyle numa manhã de sábado. O Park não era lá muito fã, mas não podia negar que era tão divertido quanto as competições de Motocross e Rally que Sehun e ele participavam há algum tempo, era de certa forma, um modo de se livrar das regras e regulamentos que as corridas traziam e impunha em seus módulos. Naquela manhã seria só ele e algumas manobras com sua moto.

De longe Chanyeol conseguia ver a área em que está acostumado a andar e se apertasse bem os olhos enxergaria a poeira subindo conforme Sehun andava em sua moto entre e sobre os relevos. Típico. Sehun nunca esperava por Chanyeol, mas não é como se pudesse culpá-lo, afinal, o Park faria o mesmo se estivesse com o guidão de uma Yamaha WR 250F em mãos e o mais novo era ansioso demais para esperar por ele. Assim que parou no local, Sehun veio em sua direção, mas freou e desviou antes que chegasse perto demais de Chanyeol, retirou seu capacete rindo arteiro para o amigo, tendo apenas um revirar de olhos vindo do mais velho como resposta. Sehun achava graça em coisas que o Park não entendia, às vezes.

— Finalmente! Achei que não viria mais. — Sehun sorriu ladino.

— Não tenho culpa se você madrugou aqui. — Chanyeol deu ombros com o capacete preto em mãos. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava se coçando para perguntar sobre a moto do mais novo e obviamente Sehun sabia disso.

— Sua falsa cara de desinteresse é ridiculamente patética. — Riu desviando da luva que foi jogada em sua direção. — Essa moto é perfeita! Não é atoa que continua em linha desde dois mil e um. A gente se encaixa perfeitamente e com certeza meu bebê e eu seremos campeões da próxima temporada. Eu tô apaixonado demais! — Suspirou alisando o banco de couro da moto azul e preta, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, a expressão e fala abobalhada do mais novo arrancou risos de Chanyeol que balançou com a cabeça.

— Olha, eu sabia que existe fetiche por máquinas, mas não sabia que você tinha esses desejos. Devo manter a minha longe de você? — Zombou abraçando a própria moto e gargalhando ao receber um olhar indignado do amigo.

— Você é um idiota! — Resmungou, voltando a sentar-se na moto. — Sobe logo nessa merda. Não tem tempo pra ficar de papo, vai saber quando vamos poder fazer freestyle novamente. — Colou seu capacete e arrancou na frente, deixando um rastro de poeira e terra.

Chanyeol riu, colocando sua luva de volta e o capacete, seguindo os passos do amigo. Cada um foi para um lado da área, assim não correria risco de alguma colisão e poderiam fazer os tipos de saltos e acrobacias que quisessem. Não arriscaram muito, não eram muito adeptos dessa modalidade, faziam mais por diversão, não tinham vontade de entrar em competição de Motocross Freestyle. Sempre foram mais do Motocross e Rali do que de suas outras vertentes, então seus saltos não era algo impressionantes, mas o suficiente para se sentirem bem em estar em uma moto pulando por cômoros e relevos.

Quando o Sol começou a ficar muito forte, Chanyeol foi o primeiro a parar e sentou-se numa pedra observando Sehun e seus saltos. Tinha orgulho do seu amigo e do quão longe ele estava indo, tinha um recorde incrível na liga dele e se continuasse assim teria vários patrocinadores ao seus pés, mas sabia que o mais novo via isso mais como um hobby do que como algo que realmente fosse levar para o resto da vida, ao contrário de Chanyeol que queria mais que tudo ser um dos grandes nomes do off road algum dia.

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado ao ver Sehun se aproximando, tirando a chave da ignição e descendo da moto com a respiração cansada. Jogou-se no chão, aos pés de Chanyeol e tentou recuperar o fôlego, seus braços estavam pesando.

— Acho que exagerei. — Acariciou o antebraço direito com uma expressão dolorida.

— Você acha? — Disse sarcástico. — Descansa um pouco ou não vai conseguir voltar pra casa. — Puxou sua mochila para seu colo e de lá tirou uma garrafa térmica, entregando para Sehun que bebeu a água gelada sem hesitação, iria devolver para o amigo, mas foi negado, já que havia outra garrafa.

Chanyeol sabia que Sehun sempre esquecia de levar água ou qualquer outro alimento, então pegou o costume de estar sempre com uma mochila e um Kit de Sobrevivência do Sehun ao seu lado, que consistia em comida e água, basicamente.

— E a grana pra aquela moto? Tá entrando? — Perguntou enquanto enfiava os bolinhos de arroz que Chanyeol havia lhe dado. O maior suspirou e sorveu mais um gole de água depois de balançar a cabeça em negação. 

Sehun estava hesitante, claramente estava querendo falar algo, mas sabia que seu amigo não gostaria nem um pouco da ideia que tinha. Ouviu falar que iria ter uma competição de rali e o prêmio para o vencedor na categoria de motos era incrivelmente gordo, com certeza Chanyeol conseguiria comprar sua moto com aquele dinheiro, mas só tinha um pequeno probleminha; um problema e tanto para falar a verdade.

— Sabe, vai ter uma competição de Rali no final do mês… — Começou como quem não queria nada, com seus olhos concentrados no bolinho em sua mão, torcendo internamente para que o amigo não surtasse muito com a ideia, e achava que era um jeito fácil de conseguir o dinheiro que Chanyeol precisava, mas se estava tão nervoso por contar, certamente era algo errado de se fazer.

— E? — Chanyeol se interessou, prestando atenção no amigo.

— O prêmio é em dinheiro, e é alto. Pensei que talvez você quisesse participar… — Continuou cauteloso, vendo a expressão do amigo se iluminar.

— Tá brincando? — Riu nasalmente. — Claro que quero.

— Só tem um detalhezinho. — Sorriu amarelo. Chanyeol com uma expressão confusa esperou o amigo lhe dizer que detalhe seria esse. — É clandestino. 

A expressão do Park fechou na hora e olhou indignado para o mais novo. Só poderia ser brincadeira. Que merda Sehun tinha na cabeça em sequer cogitar que participaria de uma competição clandestina? Tudo que poderia dar errado, com certeza daria. Não tinha nem chances de ele entrar numa roubada dessas. Era crime! Chanyeol repudiava as corridas clandestina com todas as suas forças. Eram a podridão da categoria e só trazia problemas para competidores e as ligas oficiais.

— Você tá maluco, porra? — Grunhiu inconformado. — Essas competições sempre dão merda, Sehun! E sabe por que? Por quê é a porra de um crime! 

— Eu sei, mas… — Foi interrompido pelo maior.

— Você tá competindo nessas merdas, Sehun? — questionou exaltado e preocupado que o mais novo poderia estar participando de coisas assim. Chanyeol sabia muito bem que competições clandestinas eram perigosas e traiçoeiras demais tanto perante a lei, quanto dentro do círculo deles. Podiam ser lucrativas e tudo mais, mas não valia o risco que corriam. Não valia as vidas que acabavam por se perder nelas.

— Não! Eu não! — se apressou em negar com a boca cheia de comida. — Mas tenho amigos que competem e eles me falaram sobre… Eu sei que você não gosta disso, eu sei que é errado, ta legal?! Mas seria só essa vez e pela sua moto. Qual é?! Não deve ser tão perigoso assim, meus amigos ainda estão vivos. — Riu da própria piada, engolindo em seco ao ver que o mais velho não achou nem um pouco engraçado. Suspirou cansado. — Está sendo cabeça dura demais, não acha?! — Recebeu um olhar cortante do mais velho e suspirou mais uma vez, limpando a boca com o antebraço. — Você sabe que não tem como meu pai te dar um aumento e sem patrocínio… — Hesitou em continuar, sabia que seu amigo estava frustrado com a situação em que estava. — Essa competição é clandestina, mas dizem que é uma das melhores. — Gesticulou com as mãos.

Chanyeol riu debochado, revirando os olhos para o que Sehun disse. Clandestino e seguro na mesma frase não fazia sentido algum para o Park. Não existia segurança; era tudo a base de competidores arriscando suas vidas para movimentar as apostas de pessoas corruptas.

— Ela é financiada por multinacionais, Chanyeol. Poderia até ser considerada oficial, mas…

— Mas não é! — Interrompeu. — Grandes empresas por trás disso só piora e sinceramente espero que descubram cada uma delas.

Sehun suspirou frustrado. Estava tentando ajudar o amigo, mas Chanyeol era cabeça dura demais para entender. Está certo que insistir em uma competição clandestina era errado, mas ao seu ver era uma das únicas opções que o Park tinha agora. Oh tinha certeza que tudo iria dar certo. Seus amigos competiam há tempos assim, se Park o fizesse uma vez apenas não seria o fim do mundo, seria?

— Eu sei, mas é uma ótima oportunidade, talvez a única que você tenha agora. Até você conseguir juntar todo o dinheiro, já vai estar velho e a próxima temporada já está aí, você sabe. — Bufou se levantando encarando o mais velho que se levantou sem dizer nada, apenas ignorou o mais novo e começou a se arrumar para ir embora.

— Vamos logo. — Murmurou ouvindo Sehun bufar.

Estava cogitando o que o mais novo dissera, mas não queria ter que pensar nisso agora. Uma parte de si achava um absurdo, a outra estava querendo lhe lembrava que estava com a conta zerada e sem patrocínio algum. E ele queria muito calar essa parte crescente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos pintados de cinza jogando-os para trás e colocou o capacete, bufando de raiva por Sehun ter lhe dito sobre essa competição absurda

Os garotos voltaram para casa um pouco antes do horário do almoço. O Sol de verão começava a castigar por demais os dois jovens, então decidiram ir embora. Chanyeol foi direto para casa após acompanhar Sehun até a oficina de seu pai — e também, o local de trabalho do Park—, mas por todo o caminho e até mesmo em seu banho, não parou de pensar sobre o que seu amigo dissera mais cedo. Há dias vinha reclamando que precisava de uma grana extra para comprar a moto semi usada que estava namorando há séculos, sua Rhino já estava funcionando a base de aparelhos respiratórios. Por mais que reutilizasse peças da oficina e fizesse com que sua moto rodasse mais alguns quilômetros, já está chegando a hora de ele se despedir da sua velha amiga. Enquanto se jogava na cama, ainda de toalha e com o tronco molhado, pensou nos prós e nos contras. Afinal, era um rali clandestino. Tinha mais contras do que prós se fosse parar pra pensar. Não era do tipo que se enfiava nessas ciladas, Chanyeol preferia fazer suas corridas e trilhas dentro da lei, mas depois que saiu da competição de motocross não haviam mais tantas trilhas e ralis assim para se fazer, perdera três competições seguidas, seu único patrocinador deu o fora, e já não tinha mais como ele seguir sem o patrocínio. Estava numa maré de azar e sua única fonte de renda, por enquanto, era a oficina do senhor Oh. Chanyeol levantou, bagunçando os cabelos molhados e embaraçados. Se sentia frustrado e agoniado, maldito Oh Sehun que veio lhe encher a mente de besteira, ficou até surpreso pelo mais novo ter sugerido isso. Era tão dentro das regras quanto o próprio Chanyeol, mas para fazê-lo devia ser porque ele via que o Park já não sabia mais o que fazer. Sem falar que o mais novo arranjava umas amizades estranhas, não gostava nem um pouco dos outros amigos de Sehun e alertou o mais novo várias vezes que aquelas pessoas ainda lhe trariam problemas demais.

Suspirou, olhando para o teto de seu quarto, olhando pequenas rachaduras e um pouco de mofo se formando no canto. Nada parecia fácil para o Park, sentia que nadava e morria na praia sempre. Se encontrou nas corridas, mas sua paixão é só mais uma batalha em sua vida que tinha que manter firme para ser feliz. Se odiava por pensar naquilo e se sentia errado pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Mas de fato, ele estava errado. Pegou seu celular e mandou a mensagem para Sehun.

“pode colocar meu nome entre os competidores”  
[12:55]

“Você vai competir? Mesmo?  
[12:55]

“Se tô falando pra colocar meu nome…”  
[12:56]

“Certo, certo… Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo”  
[12:56]

“É bom que dê mesmo.”  
[12:58]

Jogou o celular de lado, nem se dando ao trabalho de saber se Sehun havia mandado mais alguma mensagem. Se levantou e foi colocar uma roupa, preferia deixar pra pensar no que poderia dar errado mais tarde. Agora o que ele precisa é ganhar o percurso e conseguir o prêmio de cinquenta mil, se ele quiser voltar a competir nas ligas e ter um patrocinador, ele precisa desse prêmio, ele precisa daquela moto e infelizmente, para isso, teria que manchar sua moral, e ilegalmente participar daquele maldito rali. Torcia internamente para que desse tudo certo. Definitivamente não se orgulhava do que iria fazer, mas precisava. Agora precisava focar em ganhar e para isso precisaria dar um upgrade na sua moto.

Depois de arrumado, pegou sua carteira e celular partindo de volta para a casa de Sehun, precisava ver as peças na oficina que poderia usar em sua moto. Ao chegar lá engatou em uma conversa com o senhor Oh e passaram a tarde toda escolhendo as peças de moto que Chanyeol poderia usar para melhorar sua máquina. Sehun estava a tiracolo apenas observando. Estava feliz que o amigo tenha aceitado a oportunidade e tinha certeza que ele levaria esse prêmio. Consequentemente o maior acabou ficando para o almoço e jantar na casa dos Oh, quando voltou para casa com algumas peças debaixo do braço já era dez da noite. Começaria a mexer em sua moto no dia seguinte para se preparar para a competição. 

~~~~••~~~~

— Caralho! — Praguejou se afastando da moto, segurando a mão esquerda contra o peito. — Inferno! — Chutou a caixa de ferramentas em indignação e raiva, se arrependendo logo em seguida ao sentir seu pé doer. Sentiu-se estúpido ao ter sido capaz de se machucar duas vezes arrumando aquela velharia que chamava de moto. Havia conseguido as peças necessárias com o Senhor Oh, que até mesmo lhe ajudava a trocar algumas coisas na moto, enquanto atendia um cliente ou trabalhava em alguma moto que chegava na oficina. Porém, por mais que ajudasse o bastante a trocar tudo, Chanyeol não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o Rali e as contas que chegava para serem pagas não ajudava em nada. Aquele Rali seria sua última opção e salvação, infelizmente. Se não ganhasse teria que desistir das corridas de motocross, dos ralis, de tudo. Era ganhar ou ganhar. Precisava do dinheiro e de quebra, pudesse arranjar patrocinadores quando fosse competir pela liga oficial, o que seria ótimo.

Suspirou caminhando até o armário da garagem pegando um pedaço de pano rasgado que estava sobre o móvel. Foi burro o suficiente para machucar a mão enquanto trocava o motor. Enrolou o pano para estancar o pouco de sangue que saia por causa de um pequeno corte, anotando mentalmente que cuidaria da ferida mais tarde, pois por hora, precisava terminar aquilo logo. Voltou para perto da moto, pegando a caixa de ferramentas caída, dessa vez se concentrando em seu dever.

— Ainda arrumando essa bicicleta velha? — A voz zombeteira ecoou pela garagem, fazendo Chanyeol revirar os olhos e bufar por não poder trabalhar em paz.

Sehun pegou uma cadeira velha que ficava no canto e a arrastou para perto de Chanyeol, sentando-se assim que colocou-a próxima o suficiente para atazanar o Park, mas não o atrapalhar enquanto mexia na moto. Foi ignorado completamente, então se manteve quieto, apenas passando algumas ferramentas que o mais alto pedia. Sehun passará a semana inteira na cola do Chanyeol resolvendo alguns assuntos sobre o Rali que seria daqui dois dias. Estava tão ansioso quanto o amigo, afinal, também iria participar. Fazer algo ilegal, mesmo que tivesse certeza da possibilidade de que ficaria tudo bem, deixa Sehun ansioso demais. Sua juventude imatura achava a vida um grande parque de diversões, aos olhos dos de fora. Mas a realidade é que Oh Sehun só queria aproveitar o melhor da vida e se um campeonato de Motocross perfeitamente organizado, já se incrível. Quem dirá um campeonato de rali clandestino perfeitamente conhecido no “submundo das corridas”. Não estava levando a sério a gravidade que aquilo carregava e que corridas assim não envolvia apenas dinheiro sujo, envolvia a segurança das pessoas e da total desvalorização de suas vidas em prol do dinheiro de corruptos se passando por bons moços na mídia. No final das contas, o mais novo só saberia as dificuldades da vida e seus problemas quando encarasse um de frente.

— Diz logo o que você quer. — Chanyeol falou em tom baixo e rouco, se levantando e limpando as mãos. Havia terminado, finalmente, depois de duas semanas mexendo naquela moto. Estava prontinha para a corrida, e tal pensamento fez o maior sorrir minimamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo e um pouco mais confiante após ver seu trabalho finalizado. Largou as ferramentas ali mesmo e entrou na casa, indo para o banheiro lavar as mãos, com Sehun em seu encalço após ser desperto de seus pensamentos. Retirou o pano rasgado de sua mão e começou a higienizar o ferimento na pia do banheiro, tentando tirar a graxa, sujeira e sangue seco das mãos.

— Não vim dizer nada em particular, só estava entediado em casa e resolvi visitar você. — Respondeu enquanto abria a geladeira do amigo, pegando uma lata de cerveja sem permissão. O que não faria diferença se fosse permitido ou não, ele faria de qualquer jeito. Suas palavras não eram totalmente verdadeiras, estava ali simplesmente porque levou um pé na bunda de seu “ficante”. Ou melhor dizendo, se frustrou mais uma vez, já que parecia que por mais que ele dissesse com todas as palavras, nenhum deles entendiam que o que Sehun queria naquele momento era simplesmente sexo casual, sem compromissos. Porém lá estava ele, na casa de seu melhor amigo com um amargo no estômago por ter sido o vilão da vida amorosa de alguém mais uma vez. Frustrante! — Em relação ao rali já está tudo resolvido. Depois de amanhã, às dez horas da noite, já te avisei sobre isso. — Sentou-se na cadeira, apoiando os pés na mesa depois que abriu a latinha e tomou um generoso gole. Ouviu Chanyeol murmurar, ainda no banheiro, colocando um curativo na mão.

— Se não tem nada pra fazer, dá o fora. — Saiu do banheiro e foi em direção ao amigo, empurrando os pés do mesmo, tirando-os de cima da sua mesa limpa. — Eu ainda tenho trabalho na oficina. — Tirou a latinha das mãos do Oh, ouvindo o mesmo resmungar.

— Sem graça. — Resmungou emburrado.

— Um de nós precisa trabalhar e pelo jeito não será você. — Olhou o mais novo de cima a baixo em falsa indignação. Não era de hoje que conhecia a personalidade livre e sem compromisso algum do amigo, não seria agora, depois de anos, que se incomodaria com a vadiagem do mais novo.

Chanyeol pegou sua mochila, pronto para ir para o trabalho. Chamou o Sehun para que eles fossem logo e ele pudesse trancar a casa, prometendo que sairia no horário hoje para ir beber com o amigo, que estava enérgico demais naquele dia. Sehun parecia nunca crescer, se duvidasse, seria sempre um grande moleque irresponsável. Foram na moto do mais novo e nem mesmo durante o trabalho na oficina, Sehun deixou de encher o saco do Park para que terminasse logo e eles pudessem ir beber as latinhas de cerveja que Chanyeol deixará na geladeira de casa. E assim como o dia, a noite do Park não seria nada calma se dependesse de Sehun e seu tédio interminável que o fazia querer ter algo para fazer, de preferência, arrastando Chanyeol junto.

~~~~~••~~~~~

Os dedos pressionando as têmporas davam a falsa sensação de que a dor de cabeça estava melhorando com esse pequeno e firme gesto. Maldito dia que esqueceu de comprar sua aspirina. Estava tão atolado no trabalho que viva esquecendo-se de passar na farmácia e quando lembrou, esqueceu o remédio em casa. Perfeito! Bufou cansado e levantou-se da cadeira de couro, se espreguiçando, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e alongando a coluna. Desligou o computador, apagou as luzes da sala e saiu. Finalmente era final de plantão. Aquele dia estava cheio de pacientes agendado e seria assim a semana toda, já que sua agenda havia acabado de abrir no começo do mês.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, cumprimentava enfermeiros e doutores, as vezes encontrava pacientes que já consultara e sorria minimamente em educação e simpatia. Foi direto para a cafeteria, precisava urgentemente de, no mínimo, um cappuccino. Qualquer gota de cafeína deveria ser ingerida ou poderia cair duro naquele chão branco com cheiro de água sanitária.

— Um expresso, por favor. — Pediu para a atendente que assentiu e se pôs a preparar o café. Enquanto observava a jovem preparando sua desejada bebida, apoiou seu queixo na mão e bocejo tentando afastar o sono e cansaço. Já não bastasse a agenda cheia, não tinha dormido quase nada na noite passada, revisando um caso em que estava trabalhando, mas que na verdade estava dando era muito trabalho entender.

— Mas você tá um lixo. — Uma voz divertida lhe dirigiu a palavra e o dono dela sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão da cafeteria do hospital, olhando debochado para o homem cansado ao seu lado.

Antes que pudesse responder ao engraçadinho, o café havia chegado. Agradeceu à jovem atendente e sorveu um gole da bebida quente, sentindo-se satisfeito. Abaixou a xícara e olhou para o lado, encontrando um sorriso divertido no rosto do amigo de trabalho. Se perguntou, como ele conseguia estar tão animado e bem disposto depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, parecia uma fonte inesgotável de energia.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou em resposta voltando-se ao seu café. Se arrependeu um pouquinho de ter pedido um expresso antes de ir para casa, porque agora sentia a preguiça bater e não queria levantar daquele banco duro. O outro riu e levantou-se rapidamente.

— Termina isso logo, te dou uma carona. — Deu um leve tapinha no ombro do amigo cansado. O outro bebeu rapidamente seu café e se levantou, acertando a conta e seguindo o amigo até o estacionamento do hospital. Jamais negaria uma carona àquela altura do campeonato. Já que seu colega estava com tanta energia, que enfrentasse o engarrafamento até sua casa por conta própria. — Quer ir naquele bar hoje? 

— Nem pensar. — Negou rapidamente. Já podia sentir sua cama lhe chamando, clamando por seu corpo cansado. Nem morto iria para um bar quando podia ir para cada dormir e recuperar as horas de sono perdido dos últimos dias.

— Tão sem graça. — cantarolou revirando os olhos, enquanto colocava o cinto.

— Outro dia, Byun. Agora eu só quero dormir. Coisa que não faço há semanas.— Colocou o cinto ao passo que o carro andava em direção à saída do estacionamento e o Byun ria do outro.

Imaginou como seu amigo deveria estar cansado. Ligou o rádio na estação de rock, a favorita de seu colega e, apesar de não conhecer muito, apreciava algumas músicas. Embora seu trabalho na clínica fosse algo um pouco mais físico, conseguia imaginar o esforço mental que o outro aplicava todo dia em sua profissão, ainda mais agora, com tantos casos após um incêndio em uma boate, o colega corria como louco para dar assistência e consulta para os parentes das vítimas, então o deixaria cochilar em seu carro enquanto o levava para casa, Kyungsoo merecia um belo de um descanso, mas nada o impedia de tirar uma foto do dorminhoco que cochilava de um jeito engraçado e torto no banco do carona. Provavelmente levaria uma bronca, mas com certeza iria postar em sua rede social, porque provocar seu amigo era divertido demais para não fazê-lo. Mesmo quando extremamente exausto.

~~~~°°°~~~~

Já era a terceira ou quarta vez que checava sua moto e aquilo já estava fazendo Sehun querer chutar aquela merda só para Chanyeol ter com o que se preocupar de fato. Aquela noite em particular parecia um pouco mais fria do que costumava ser naquela época do ano, então o mais velho fechou o zíper da sua jaqueta e cruzou os braços apertando levemente seus bíceps, numa tentativa falha de se acalmar. Conforme as motos e carros tunados e perfeitamente personalizados para aquela área chegavam, ele ficava cada vez mais ansioso. Era tudo ou nada. Sehun havia lhe dito que naquele Rali haveriam empresas e representantes de marcas grande de olho, apenas a espera de algum competidor bom o suficiente para patrocinarem e merda! como o Chanyeol precisava de patrocínio desesperadamente. Mas nunca que aceitaria patrocínio daquele Rali, era pura roubada. Eles só queria movimentar o próprio negócio no submundo das corridas e para isso queriam um fantoche que pudesse usar. Para aquelas "empresas", os competidores eram apenas peões e isso só o frustrava ainda mais, pela ideia de ter uma modalidade tão incrível, manchada desse jeito, por criminosos, porque era isso que aqueles organizadores eram. Criminosos. E participando daquilo tudo só fazia com que Chanyeol e Sehun fossem igualmente criminosos. Desde pequeno era apaixonado por motos e quando começou a competir em campeonatos locais de motocross sempre estava em primeiro, sempre era o destaque… Não podia nem sonhar em não conseguir ganhar esse maldito Rali. Era sua última oportunidade para seguir profissionalmente. Seus momentos favoritos ultimamente vinham sendo o motocross freestyle que fazia com Sehun vez ou outra e agradecia muito por isso, já que parecia a única coisa certa em meio a um caos que se formou.

Olhou para o lado avistando outra moto passar por si. Já era quase dez horas e todos pareciam prontos e tranquilos demais. Até mesmo Sehun, ao seus olhos, o garoto parecia estar no sofá da sua sala, de tão tranquilo que estava enquanto Park surtava internamente com seus medos e anseios, imaginando que a qualquer hora ouviria a sirene da polícia e no fundo até torcia para que isso acontecesse, para que aquela palhaçada acabasse de uma vez.

— Cara, relaxa! Daqui a pouco até eu tô surtando, só de olhar pra você. — Pousou sua mão no ombro do amigo, tentando passar alguma calma. Sehun também iria competir. Queria ajudar Chanyeol e dois numa competição só aumentava as chances de ganhos. O Park olhou para o mais novo soltando um suspiro, respirou fundo e relaxou os ombros. Era até patética a cena dele se tremendo igual um medroso. Sorriu levemente para o Oh pronto para retrucar a pequena provocaçãozinha, mas já estava na hora de irem. O Rali já iria começar.

Não seria uma competição por etapas, ou que duraria dias. Seria um simples Rali de velocidade, de acordo com a regras ali, o competidor que passasse pelas vias, desviando de obstáculos e em menor tempo levaria o prêmio. Simples e fácil. Sendo vias privadas, foram fechadas exclusivamente para esse dias, o que dificultava era que havia tanto partes de asfalto quanto de terra e nas duas obstáculos dificultavam a passagem. Da largada não era possível ver o fim, então a partir de um certo ponto os pilotos teriam que ir às cegas e contassem com a própria sorte, pois não poderia reconhecer o percurso antes da corrida. E ali estava. O jogo sádico de brincar com as vidas dos pilotos.

A primeira corrida seria apenas com os carros, logo depois as motos. Não haviam tantas pessoas ao redor de Chanyeol que iria competir. A maioria estava lá para assistir, assim como alguns homens bem vestidos, que assim como entraram quietamente na área, entraram do mesmo jeito no pequeno edifício que tinha vista para a estrada em que o Rali aconteceria. Sabia muito bem quem eram. Eram o investimento podre por trás daquilo tudo.

— Os investidores. — Alguém sussurrou do seu lado. — Dizem que só apoiam e organizam esse Rali porque querem os melhores para competir para eles em corridas oficiais. Apostas ilegais até mesmo em Ralis e Motocross. Tsc! — Riu sem humor. — Somos como cavalos numa corrida para esses bastardos, nem somos humanos aos olhos deles. — O rapaz mais baixo que si, estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão de desgosto assim que Chanyeol se virou para olhá-lo. Era um dos competidores. Ao todo, devia ter uns dez competidores se contassem os pilotos de carro, o Park não se importava. Estava ali para fazer o que devia ser feito, de uma vez. Olhou o outro por mais uns segundo e voltou seu olhar para frente, observando Sehun conversar com alguns colegas. Provavelmente os mesmos que lhe disseram sobre o Rali. Torceu o nariz ao ver um deles lhe sorrir cínico. Odiava aquele bando de filhos da puta medidos a adultos.

— Por que está tão revoltado com eles? — Colocou a mão nos bolso, falando com o homem que estava reclamando dos investidores. — Eles podem ser os bastardos nojentos, mas você não deixa de ser um cavalo hipócrita. — Olhou de canto para o outro. — Não tente dar uma de superior. Está aqui como eu e qualquer outro atrás do dinheiros deles. — Virou-se para olhar o rapaz que agora carregava uma expressão raivosa em sua face. — Se acha tão revoltante assim o jeito que jogadores tratam suas peças, vá embora. 

Chanyeol saiu de perto do homem que soltava palavrões em sua direção e foi de encontro ao Sehun. Era alguém que não gostava das competições clandestinas, já basta estar em uma. Não precisava bancar o simpático com alguém ridiculamente hipócrita como aquele cara é. Não tinha paciência nenhuma para isso. Não gostava de nada nem ninguém ali, mas precisava estar ali. Era até um pouco hipócrita dar lição de moral em um desconhecido, quando ele mesmo estava internamente julgando tudo e todos ali. Mas tudo tem um propósito e é nele que Chanyeol estava pensando.

— A Rali dos carros vai começar, vem. — Cutucou Sehun pelo braço após acenar com a cabeça, num cumprimento informal, para os colegas do Oh, sem lhes dar muita importância..

Os dois foram para as arquibancadas que foram montadas ali para que pudessem ver os competidores, mas Chanyeol não estava muito interessado na primeira corrida. Ele apenas estudava o caminho e calculava as voltas em que deveria acelerar e frear, pelos menos, uma parte da rota, já que outra era bem difícil de ver. Eles teriam que dar duas voltas e uma parte da pista, de onde estavam, não dava para saber que tipos de obstáculos estavam alocados por lá. O pé direito batia sequencialmente no chão e as mãos brincavam com as luvas de couro, suspirava a cada dez segundos, e levantava a cada cinco minutos. Repassou seu trajeto, criava um novo, voltava para o mesmo, mas nada parecia fazer o tempo passar logo. Já não era mais receio, hesitação ou até mesmo medo, Chanyeol estava ansioso, pois queria que sua vez chegasse logo, queria subir em sua moto que passou semanas arrumando e acelerar por entre o asfalto e a estrada de terra que circulava aquela área enorme.

O último carro começava sua segunda volta e algo no estômago do Chanyeol revirou, ele sentou-se e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Estava chegando sua vez, dentre os quatro competidores com motos, ele seria o terceiro. Primeiro seria Sehun, em segundo aquele cara idiota de mais cedo e aí seria sua vez, e que o Oh nunca soubesse, mas o Park estava achando que era capaz do amigo se sair melhor que ele, quiçá levar o prêmio. O garoto era bom e tinha ótimas técnicas, mesmo sendo tudo uma grande diversão para ele, Sehun era realmente bom no off road, mas era inegável que o mais novo era apaixonado pela modalidade assim como o Park.

— Wow! Ele conseguiu. Levou o prêmio. — Riu em descrença. — Porra. Eu jurava que aquela carroça não iria andar um quilômetro. — Sehun deu de ombros se levantando. Espreguiçou-se, pronto para ir pegar sua moto, quando percebeu que o mais velho estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Oh então deu um leve tapa no braço do amigo, chamando sua atenção. — Vamos! Agora são as motos.

Desceram da arquibancada, para pegarem as motos. Sehun virou para Chanyeol assim que subiu na sua, pronto para ir para o ponto inicial, antes de colocar o capacete, sorriu presunçoso para o mais velho, o Park riu, puxou o mais novo e lhe abraçou, meio sem jeito e um pouco agressivo. Desejou boa sorte e que tivesse cuidado. Sehun acenou e arrancou, indo para sua posição, de onde estava Chanyeol não conseguia ver o mais novo, nem o percurso que estava fazendo, assim como viu os carros, mas deixou escapar um sorriso quando deram o sinal e Sehun arrancou com a moto fazendo os espectadores gritar em excitação. 

A pista de asfalto não era tão difícil e não tinha tanto obstáculo quanto pensou. Os empecilhos, como pneus e tambores de água, era mais para dificultar o caminho, para que levasse mais tempo, do que de fato impedir a passagem, embora, se ele não tomasse cuidado poderia ir de cara com algum tambor ou pneu. Ao final de sua primeira volta, Sehun pôde ver brevemente o enorme cronômetro no ponto de partida e não conseguiu evitar de sorrir ladino, sentindo orgulho de si pelo tempo e a sorte estarem lhe sorrindo e se seguisse como na primeira volta, teria um tempo perfeito. Quem sabe não ganhasse a competição?! Mas não podia cantar vitória, conhecia apenas Chanyeol, não sabia nada sobre os outros dois competidores e se eram tão bons quanto ele. Ao final da última volta, Park se segurou para não gritar, já que o tempo de Sehun foi ótimo, duvidava se até mesmo ele conseguisse bater. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha segurando o riso ao ver o segundo competidor boquiaberto e frustrado e o Park, apenas para provocar, falou com o cara antes que ele fosse para sua posição.

— Boa sorte, Azarão. — Acenou para o rapaz que olhou Chanyeol com raiva. Colocou se capacete e acelerou a moto, enquanto Sehun vinha calmamente de volta para o seu lado. O mais novo retirou o capacete revelando seu cabelo, antes arrumado, meio bagunçado. Porém o que era mais evidente em si, era o sorriso vitorioso do mais novo, nem mesmo sabia como os outros iriam se sair, mas já acreditava que era o vencedor. — Para de me olhar com essa cara. Ta me assustando. — Empurrou o rosto do mais novo de leve, com as mãos cobertas pelas luvas.

— Essa é a cara do campeão. Aproveite, enquanto estou sendo generoso e lhe mostrando, porque depois não vai vê-la tão fácil. — Sehun tirou a chave da ignição e saiu da moto, já tirando sua luvas e jaqueta. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e entregou uma garrafinha de água para o amigo.

— É uma promessa? — Sorriu sarcástico, mas logo seu tom ficou sério. — Como é a pista? 

— Os obstáculos que vimos não atrapalha muito. — Deu de ombros. — Mas aquela parte de terra que é difícil ver daqui tem curva pra caralho, por isso não tem pneus nem tambores por lá. — Jogou a garrafinha de volta para o mais velho. 

Chanyeol acenou em entendimento, voltando seu olhar para o cronômetro. O cara ja estava perto do recorde do Sehun e nem mesmo completou a primeira volta, com esse o Park não precisava se preocupar, além de idiota era péssimo no Rali. Se ao mesmo fosse bom, poderia compensar a hipocrisia e o complexo de superioridade. Patético.

Assim que o "Azarão" terminou seu percurso, todos viram ele sair da moto e tacar o capacete com força no chão. Uma ceninha e tanto que arrancou risos de deboche e algumas vaias, o que o deixou mais furioso ainda. Chanyeol ficaria mais um tempo vendo o outro chorar pela derrota que ele mesmo cavou quando demorou quase meia hora para fazer o percurso, mas Sehun chamou sua atenção dizendo-lhe que era sua vez. Lhe desejou boa sorte dando um tapinha em sua bunda, com um risinho travesso nos lábios, fazendo o Park se assustador e sair resmungando pelo atrevimento do mais novo.

Estava pronto. O caminho já foi avaliado parcialmente por si e pelo o que Sehun lhe dissera, pôde imaginar como seria o resto. Chanyeol parou com a moto ligada , respirou fundo e colocou o capacete, fechou os olhos por breves segundos e pôde visualizar a primeira vez que andou numa moto. A sensação daquele dia estava mais vívida do que nunca em si, sua paixão por tudo isso estava vívido ali e finalmente Park Chanyeol estava calmo. Virou-se para o rapaz que daria a largada e acenou, dizendo que estava pronto, olhou para frente e acelerou, assim que o som alto soou, Chanyeol saiu em disparada pela pista, ouvindo os gritos das pessoas ficarem mais distantes conforme avançava, seu coração acelerou e a adrenalina tomava conta de cada canto do seu corpo, tudo a sua volta parecia uma tela borrada e a única coisa que ele via era o caminho a sua frente. Ao chegar na parte de terra, as curvas apareceram juntamente com as fitas neon que indicavam o caminho que deveria seguir.

Sehun olhava para a estrada enquanto batia os dedos no banco da sua moto, se Chanyeol finalizasse sua primeira volta naquele minuto, poderia terminar a corrida em menos tempo que o outro piloto, que por enquanto era quem se mantinha em primeiro lugar. Ouviu alguns barulhos de garrafa quebrando e um motor de carro atrás de si, se virou para ver e só conseguiu enxergar uns idiotas bêbados e um carro saindo em alta velocidade, mas sua atenção se voltou para a largada onde Chanyeol acabara de passar e já acelerava para sua última volta, esquecendo-se daquela cena que acabara de acontecer. Sehun grunhiu em excitação fechando o punho e socando o ar discretamente, o Park terminou a primeira volta com um tempo perfeito.

~~~~~~•~~~~~~

O som alto juntamente com sua visão embaçada o deixava incapacitado para controlar corretamente o veículo. Que se foda aquela merda toda! De toda forma perdeu mesmo. Não era obrigado a ficar fazendo companhia para aqueles desgraçados que só sabia tirar uma com sua cara, porém se tivesse prestado atenção na garrafa de cerveja que foi jogada contra seu carro, teria freado na hora e socado o merdinha que se atreveu. Mas ele não prestou atenção, logo, aquele acontecimento não o impediu de ir embora em um estado deplorável, cambaleando. O homem grunhiu assim que bebeu o último gole da sua latinha, amassando-a e jogando em qualquer canto do veículo. Não dera ouvidos aos gritos dos colegas lhe dizendo para não dirigir, ou que deixasse que alguém o levasse para casa. Ele não queria saber, muito menos que alguém fizesse algo por si. Aquela corrida tinha sido a pior de todas e de quebra ainda foi expulso por arranjar briga com os outros competidores. Bebida alcoólica jamais seria permitido num rali, pela segurança de todos, mas naquela corrida o que importava de fato, eram as apostas nos pilotos que faziam o dinheiro rodar. Por mais errado, conseguiam ver um ou outro com latinhas e garrafas na mão, assim como o homem furioso agora, que bebera todo o cooler que trouxera.

Girou a ignição e deu partida, querendo sair dali antes que cometesse algum crime, apesar de claramente, já ter cometid, enquanto dirigia num rali clandestino e visivelmente bêbado. Não conhecia aquela estrada; estava perdido e alterado. Saiu com tanta raiva que nem prestou atenção no caminho que fazia, e aquele caminho cheio de buracos e relevos fazia o carro que estava em alta velocidade balançar demais, e já podia sentir a vertigem lhe atingindo. Passava a mão pelo rosto tentando se concentrar miseravelmente. Acelerou mais para sair logo daquela estrada, ele só não esperava acabar cruzando o percurso do rali e destruir a fitas neon e os vários pneus que delimitavam a área da corrida.

E um enimente destino foi selado quando, por infortúnio, Chanyeol vinha em alta velocidade ao mesmo tempo que o carro tentava frear, mas derrapando, ficando no meio do caminho do Park. Foi tudo tão rápido quanto a própria corrida, assim que o Park fez a curva, se assustou com aquele carro ali, e antes fosse só o susto, pois não deu tempo de fazer nada. Ele não teve tempo. Os freios foram apertados tarde de mais e tudo o que se pôde ver e ouvir foi Chanyeol indo de encontro ao carro junto com sua moto. Ele perdeu o controle da moto que ficou em zig zag até que se chocou com o veículo, o parachoque do carro foi arrancado e a parte da frente da moto foi totalmente destruída, o impacto o fez voar alguns metros, até que caiu para fora da pista. 

Chanyeol não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava com dor, sua perna estava doendo como o inferno, ele não conseguia respirar e um gosto de sangue invadia sua boca. O capacete parecia piorar tudo, se sentindo sufocado. O que aconteceu? Que merda aconteceu? Ele estava bem. Estava tudo bem. Ele iria ganhar a corrida, ele estava chegando e Sehun estaria lá com cara de idiota esperando por si. Seu corpo doía tanto e tudo parecia queimar tanto, que em algum momento parecia que ele estava apenas dormente; sentia lágrimas descendo pelo seus rosto, ele não consiga se mexer, não tinha forças, mas tudo doía tanto, na posição em que caiu, a única coisa que conseguia ver, mesmo que embaçado por causa das lágrimas e do capacete, era sua moto jogada na estrada, completamente destruída. Parecia anos que estava ali, esperando, até que finalmente ouviu barulhos de sirenes bem distantes, meio abafados e luzes se aproximando, mas ele ja nao estava aguentando ficar acordado. No mesmo instante em que se chocava com o carro, a polícia havia chego no terreno e autuado todos ali, coisas que Chanyeol não viu e por pura sorte, uma ambulância veio junto, por precaução. E Sehun vendo o que aconteceu do alto da arquibancada, gritou em desepero para que fossem até lá

Chanyeol não conseguiu se manter consciente até que a ambulância chegasse, nem mesmo viu Sehun correndo até o local do acidente. Este que ia junto consigo no veículo, e que rezava, mesmo não sendo religioso, chorando e segurando a mão do mais velho para que o Park ficasse bem.

Mas Chanyeol não aguentou.

A adrenalina, a paixão e a velocidade se foi no momento que a escuridão chegou para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem feita por Edu ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> A bategam foi feita pelo lindo e maravilhoso Edu. ♡ Muito obrigada, anjo ♡♡


End file.
